


Pens and Pencils

by CallmeCat



Series: What An Interesting World [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression/Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Many Possible Triggers, Weed/Alchohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCat/pseuds/CallmeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is attending college at Trost University, and while he may hate one of his dorm mates, he may just fall for the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my very first fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't very good in the beginning but I'm hoping it will get better once my experience as a writer becomes greater! Thank you for reading. I hope you like it
> 
> Hey guys sorry I forgot to add this before but for future reference there will possibly be homophobia and homophobic slurs. And possible depression triggers, so please make sure you read authors notes before reading any chapters. Thank you all so much for reading! Kudos is greatly appreciated :)

You know those people who just piss you off for no specific reason? The ones whose mere presence is enough to make you feel that white hot anger? Every little thing about them makes your skin itch with bubbling irritation, like fire ant bites when you try to pop them. Well, lucky for me (not at all), I have one of those people in my life... And as my dorm mate for my entire freshman year of college at Trost University.

Eren fucking Jaeger might be the biggest asshole that I have met in my entire life, and that's saying something, considering I usually don't have problems with people. Sure, they may have problems with me, considering I myself can be an arrogant smelly shit at times, but hey, that's what you call ninety-nine point five percent of the human race (am I right?). Hell, Jaeger was even an asshole when we were fucking five years old. Fucking breaking my crayons and shit all day every day, for no damn reason at all. We hated each other the moment we set our gazes on one another. I hate him, he hates me. It's the natural order of the world.

The moment i set my eyes on that god awful paper that declared us as roommates I literally had a mental breakdown before I could process my thoughts enough to call the dorm office and get another person to deal with my shit. The mere fact that me and Jaeger are dorm "buddies" worsens our piss-off type relationship. I legit feel bad for the third guy who's rooming with us. I think his name was Marcus or something but I didn't care enough to check, because once i saw Jaeger's name there my world came crashing down in a storm of furious tears. While me and Jaeger bombastic (just kidding, he's a piece of shit) have already gotten our stuff situated in the dorm suite Marcus hasn't shown yet.  
My biggest fear is that he's some weirdo from the other side of Trost who's all into narcotics and shit, always high off his ass from drugs. I only know one person who does nasty shit like that, and he happens to be in my shitty group of friends (I have to admit, they really aren't that shitty). All i have to say about my friends is that once Ymir brings her shitty cat piss beer we are all set for a night of drunken confessions that no one remembers and with Ymir taking Krista into a nearby closet for some fun-time. We've been that group of friends-who-do-stupid-shit since about the start of highschool, with me (somehow) sorta being the leader and Sasha and Connie being the planners for every party and get together. To be honest i don't even remember how the group formed, but I could care less.

Anyways, there's still a week before school starts. People at the front dorm office shoot looks at me that obviously say "man what the fuck are you doing here when you still have a week of summer vacation left?". Well, gotta be honest here. My dad is a huge prick, ya know, and won't quit bothering me about taking shitty business classes at uni so i can take over his gay ass company that he's oh-so-proud of. Typical dads, right? I don't think so. Kiss my ass dad, I'm sure as hell not taking over that company.

Eren also showed up around the same time as me, his adoptive sister, Mikasa, basically dragging him by the ear. I vaguely remember having a huge crush on her in highschool, but getting over her when i started dating this girl named Hitch. But yeah, wherever Jaeger goes, she follows like an obedient dog waiting to do all the dirty work, like chew on his ass when he does something stupid.

 

I'm sitting in my room, sketching random, shitty little doodles in my sketchbook, when I hear the door to the dorm suite creak open. A couple of footsteps follow, along with the roll of wheels from a suitcase. Tch. Probably fucking Jaeger bombastic getting back from having Mikasa chew his ass off for the fifth time today. I return to my amazing drawings of random shit (just kidding, they're awful as fuck) when I hear a slightly deeper, unfamiliar tenor voice come from the small living room of the dorm suite.

"Hello? Is either Jean or Eren here yet?," the voice says, shaky from uncertainty and nervousness. Oh no. He did it. The _thing_. He pronounced my name like "Jeen" instead of "Shawn". I feel a scowl grow on my face as I hop off my bed to tell him to piss off. As I poke my head out of my room I realize that this must be Marcus.

"Yeah. Be there in a sec," I say flatly. I step out of my room into the hall and walk to the living room. "In here". Seconds later i hear quick, nervous footsteps, and I scowl even harder as a tallish guy, about six foot one with brown eyes and freckles, steps into my line of sight, quivering with either nervousness or excitement. As he opens his mouth to speak, I quickly interrupt him.

"By the way, my name is pronounced Jean," I grumble, putting emphasis on the pronunciation as I scowl even harder (if that was even possible). "Your name is Marcus, right?"  
His face suddenly gained a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. Damn it. Guess I got the name wrong.

"Oh, um, sorry Jean. And my name is Marco. Marco Bodt." From nowhere he gained a shy smile, and stuck a rather large hand out for me to shake. I take it, softening my scowl into a grimace that's supposed to be somewhat of a smile. "You must be of french dissent, yeah?"

"I guess... Don't really know, to be honest."

His shy smile turns into one of curiosity, and his brown eyes, flecked with green, brighten up. "That's so cool! Do you speak french?"

"Not really, but my mom's side of the family does," I answer, somewhat pleased by Marco's curiosity about me, which is something new. "Anyways... Eren, the other guy who rooms here, and I have somewhat of a hate-hate type relationship, so don't try and go all therapist and shit on us when we fight. 'Tis a natural thing, and must not be disturbed. Understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no worries. Got it," he replies rather awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I better get my stuff put away, yeah? You can come if you want, I don't mind your company." My eyes widen a fraction, not noticeable to him as he turns his back to take his belongings to his room. He likes my company? Woah. That's a first. Definitely gotta stay friends with this guy.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come. Got nothing else to do. Might as well," I say casually, all the while excitement at a possible friendship bubbles in stomach.

"Sounds great! So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, yeah?"

"Be warned, I sort of tell more about myself than most people care." I say. Where to start...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little bit of Jean's past, along with Marco's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible triggers and homophobic slurs. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> I appreciate all the reads so far! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy learning about Jean and Marco.

My home life was always comfortable in a physical way. I always had plenty to eat and drink, and a variety of activities to do when I was bored. Since my dad owns a big company there's obviously a considerable amount of income, way more than necessary for a family of four. Yes, I said a family of four. My mom, dad, sister, and me. I don't talk about my family or home life towards others because it's quite embarrassing when people gawk at me the moment they find out I'm part of the Kirstein family who owns that big ass mansion down the street. My sister, Chelsea, who is 15, considers it "awesome" because it makes her popular up at Trost high school. Teenagers these days.

Chelsea and I are disgustingly different when it comes to pleasing our father, but unfortunately we look almost exactly alike physically. Ash blonde hair, pale-ish amber eyes, a "horse face" (according to Jaeger, that asshat), and long, lanky arms and legs (all, except for the eye color, of which we acquired from our mother). Chelsea will go half way across the world if dad asked her to, zero questions asked. On the other hand there's me, who will grunt and groan saying "Why meee?" while my dad would shake his head disdainfully and mutter something about giving the company to Chelsea instead. That idea actually appealed to me.

Back to my home life though. Comfortable in a PHYSICAL way. Emotionally? Well, there is a difference in physical and emotional comfortability. My dad would constantly be on my tail for not doing what he wants me to do. "Jean, stop scribbling on those useless sketchbooks and look up some information on managing companies." "Jean, stop texting your no-life friends and do something productive in life." "Jean, stop wearing jeans and hoodies every day to school and wear something nicer." Every damn day he had something to pick on about me, and nothing about fucking Chelsea. Every day I had to deal with feeling like a worthless son to him, so I would stay in my room until night and then go lay with my mom. Lame, right?

Since I have a rich family lots of people at school would be buddies with me solely because they knew I could afford all the booze and shit for the parties they threw. Of course I went with it, purely for the human interaction. Before everyone found out I was rich I was just one of those quiet kids at school going with the flow. Ate lunch alone, went home alone everyday carrying my textbooks and trumpet in its case. The only reason people found out about my rich ass family was because Chelsea had one of her prissy little ho friends over one day, and the friend ended up telling her brother, Reiner Braun, who was in my grade, and he ended up telling everyone else. By the end of the day the whole senior class at Trost high knew, and I, Jean Kirstein, was the most popular dude at the school. At the time I enjoyed it so much that I was clueless about being used. Poor me. The only genuine person I met was Bertholdt Hoover, who didn't use our friendship for money. Bless you Bertholdt.

Claudine Kirstein (my mom) is probably my best friend, besides Bertholdt. I know for a fact that I am a mommies boy, but I could give less of a shit. My mom is the first person who found out about my depression problem, all because one day I was stupid enough to forget about the razor blades streaked with blood that I left on my nightstand. After school she approached me and cried into my shoulder "I'm  _so_ sorry, baby. I should've known." At that moment I knew that she found my tools and I broke down for the first time in  _years_ in front of her. We stayed like that for a while, sitting there on the couch, silent tears of understanding dotting each other's clothing. After a while she asked to see my "battle scars", as she called them. When I showed her, her emerald eyes filled with such emotion that I myself almost broke down again. She then kissed each and every one of them, and whispered so softly, "I love you baby. I'm always here for you. Always." I almost didn't hear her.

 

It was the memory of that moment when I snapped back into the present and decided what all to tell Marco. Right. Leave out the depression and personal mommy moments. He stared at me expectantly, a kind smile ablaze on his freckled face. Where to start...

"Well, I went to Trost high. I have one sister, and she's fifteen and annoying as could be. Her name is Chelsea. Married parents. I live in the middle of Trost, 'bout fifteen minutes from here. Ummm, I love drawing, and my favorite bands are All Time Low, Snow Patrol, Mumford and Sons, and Fleetwood Mac. Yeah. That's me. I'm not very exciting. Tell me about yourself," I said awkwardly, running a hand through my ash-blonde hair.

He grinned and gave me an encouraging look. "You actually are not that boring. Bet you anything I'm worse." He paused then with his eyes glazed over with memories, looking off in the distance.

"Yoooo... Marco, you there buddy?," I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped right out of it.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm back now," he said cheekily, going along with my metaphor. "I am actually from Jinae, and I went to school there. I have a big brother named Carlos, and a younger sister named Beth. My mom is of Spanish dissent so, well, I can speak some Spanish. I love music and I am majoring in it here at TU. My favorite band is Bastille." He then finished putting the last shirt away in his wardrobe. "And one more thing... I love food, and am, in fact, very hungry right now. How about we grab something to eat?" As if in response a low growl erupted from his abdomen and he laughed, the sound genuine and musical. I realized that I was about to starve to death, and my mouth filled with saliva.

"No objections. Chinese sound good to you?," I asked, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"No objections," he mocked cheekily. A small smirk found its way on my face.

"Watch it Bodt, or else you're buying."

"Yessir."

 

We decided that since Marco was buying I would drive. The ride in my sweet baby was comfortably quiet, with Marco humming to the soft tune playing from my speakers. Bless the person who invented speakers.

"There are actually quite a lot of take out Chinese restaurants in this area. Which one should we go to?" Marco suddenly spoke up.

"Panda express. That's the shit," I said, and my mouth suddenly exploded at the thought of their orange chicken most likely made by Jesus. 

He saw my obvious enthusiasm for Panda Express and grinned. "Panda Express it is then. Do you want to eat inside or..?" 

"Inside. I really am not in the mood for cold food at the moment." I paused as I pulled into a parking spot at the front of the restaurant. "I'll get a spot at a booth and you can go and buy. I want orange chicken with fried rice underneath, and a medium Mountain Dew."

"Wow Jean. Commanding such order I see. Orange chicken with fried rice underneath it is." He grinned cheekily and strode to the counter to order. I noticed that he tends to run a hand through his hair as he pulls something out of his pocket.  _Don't be weird, Jean. Only weird people are that observant._

After i found the perfect booth to sit in I pulled my phone out. One new message from Jaeger-Bombastic.

Jaeger-Bombastic- dude where r u and marcus. did u get murdered? if so yay

Me- no u asshat we went to get food. what do u want

Jaeger-Bombastic- to know what marcus is like. is he a weirdo?

Me- no hes actually rly nice. y do u judge ppl so harshly

Jaeger-Bombastic- because i met u

Me- alright asshole and his name is marco btw 

Jaeger-Bombastic- good to know. adios horseface

I didn't even bother replying after that last insult. Sigh. It's not new.

I looked up to see Marco walking towards our booth with our food. My good mood came back and I forgot about Jaeger's stupid as fuck insults. "Yes my life is now complete thank you so much Marco," I babbled as he set me Jesus-made orange chicken in front of me. Bless you Freckled Jesus.

"Hahaha no problem dude," he said as he sat across from me. "So I remember you telling me about a girlfriend you once had. How'd that whole thing go?" 

"Oh, Hitch. Yeah it wasn't a real relationship, really. I sorta used her to make someone jealous but she actually had a legit crush on me. When I realized that she actually liked me I sorta just dumped her over text.."

"Ohhh dude, that's cold."

"I know but my master plan wasn't working so I sorta had to."

"Makes sense. I've never even had a relationship before, soooooo..." Marco awkwardly trailed off while scratching his neck. He looks kinda cute when he does that...  _wait Jean what the fuck are you thinking? He's your best friend so far! Don't fuck it up by thinking like that!_

"Hey yo Jean? You alright buddy? You sorta spaced out for a second there! Mayyyybe we should actually eat our food. I think hunger is getting you," he said, trying to change the subject. My face was already burning from my semi-gay thoughts about Marco being cute. 

"O-oh, right! Yeah man! Sorry! 3, 2, 1, dig in!"

 

 

"Ohhhh god I think I'm gonna die. Call 911 Marco...," I groaned while curling up in fetal position on our couch in the dorm suite. Marco sat in a bean bag , his eyes glued to the TV screen as he played a round of Call of Duty. 

"After this round, I'm going 15 and zero on Search."

I busted out laughing, forgetting about the pain of over eating. "Dude that's cold. You'd rather me die than quit your game?"

His face squished up in one of the most hilarious looking expressions I've ever seen. "No I never said that. I just need to finish thissssss! I've never done so good before," he paused. "FUCK he just killed me. I'm done." 

"You jinxed yourself for that one bud."

"Damn it Jean you keep jinxing shit!"

"What!? You're doing that to yourself dude. Not m-" I was cut off by the door to the dorm whooshing open and my most favorite person in the world walked in. Fuck, I forgot about Jaeger-bombastic.

"Yo, horseface. There's a party in Reiner's dorm suite. You up for it?" Jaeger said with no interest of whether I came or not. "Oh yeah, you too, Marco. I'm Eren by the way. Eren Jaeger."

"I already told him about you dumbass, yes we will be at the party, now fuck off please. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Marcos face was suddenly white. "Umm... Jean...," he said uncertainly.

"Yeah? Come on it'll be funnnnn! Sorry Jaeger, what is the dorm number?"

"Tch. Room 104. You owe me, horse face. Be nicer and I might just keep your secret." 

My heart sank. Oh no. Play it cool , jean, it'll be fine. He won't do it. No. He won't. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now shut up and go. We will be there in half an hour." 

"Cool. Adios, roomies." He left. 

Fuck no I can't let Marco ask questions. No questions. Let's go. No questions. "Marcoooooo come on let's get ready!"

"O-okay..."

Fucking Jaeger. He better not tell anything or I'll have his ass skin stretched and tanned for my own drum.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGhhhhhh I'm so sorry it's taken forever. I had a wave of depression and had to take a break... Sorry everyone. Hope you like this chapter though! And if you're a fan of Tokyo Ghoul I have a fanfic with some OCs and dramatic events going on rn. Feel free to read it and drop some kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy fucking shit its almost been a year since I updated this. How about we change that? I'll work on a new chapter and try and keep up with two fanfics at a time! I owe the people who've read this and liked it an apology for keeping you waiting for so long! I'll try my best to actually FINISH it *cough cough throws shade at writers who leave it off at an open end* but I totally deserve to get bitched at lol. Forgive Meh :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I just looked at my author end notes and I went "wtf u think u were busy with school?" Bc last year I was a freshman yeah haha I'm a baby but anyways HIGHSCHOOL IS A BITCH. don't complain when ur still a little freshi bc its heaven compared to highschool. Omg I love you all though if you read this. I've gotten through the worst of my depression, and now its time to work and make up for the time I lost to that sonofabitch! I kicked depression's ass! I hope that, if you deal with any type of mental illness, you can kick its ass and say "I win, bitch" bc its so satisfying and relieving. Don't give up either. It gets better :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions (preferably kind ones). Let me know you feel about this! Next chapter we get to learn more about Jean and Marco. I'll try to post within a week, but I'm especially busy with school so I'm sorry if it's a little late! Hope you all like this though! :)


End file.
